role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CucaMask
CucaMask (クカマスク Kukamasuku) is a Nocturne with a Cuca motif, one of SkullMask's gang members known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Wise but wicked, CucaMask is the chief magical advisor of the Monsters and also one of the most dangerous. While her magical skills are impressive, she prefers to stay by the sidelines and help her comrades out by healing them or boosting their strength, acting as the default team medic as well. She has a rather gluttonous behaviour in regards to food, eating large amounts of it and she's often seen hanging out with GorgonMask. She also seems to be fond of KitsuneMask, normally her being the first one for her to heal all the time. History Backstory CucaMask is the older sister of ChupacabraMask and younger sister to CherufeMask, making her the middle child. At a young age she studied the dark arts and wanted to grow up to become one of most feared witches ever. She was founded by CatoblepasMask and soon joined the Monsters shortly after GorgonMask's and GegeneesMask's institution. Her younger brother ChupacabraMask would soon follow suit years later. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash CucaMask first appeared when SkullMask brought in The Monsters to help him find the Crystal Skulls, as well as cause mayhem. CucaMask was the fourth monster to appear, coming out from her coffin, waving her wand in the air and then firing lightning from her wand, zapping down at the ground and creating an explosion. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, CucaMask included. CobraMask's America CucaMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where she was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (CucaMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. SkullMask then told his Monsters to hurry quickly with their search and deployed CatoblepasMask to find the nearest two Crystal Skulls, which were in possession of the archaeologists nearby. CucaMask went on her own search but found little. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness CucaMask mainly stayed behind at base for most of the RP. When SaberMask attacked, CucaMask briefly joined in on the fight and used her magic to bash SaberMask around. She later left when SkullMask went and used his Infernal Hell Suicide technique. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery CucaMask participated in the battle against Joel Miller's team in where she along with the rest of the Monsters mowed down several of his forces, with her using her magical lightning and fire to destroy several. She briefly fought off the Bone cousins, before then firing her red lightning down at SaberMask. SaberMask slashed his claws into her gut, taking her out of commission for a bit. She soon evacuated when DracoMask unleashed his Draco Hellstar onto the heroes's forces. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples As the hunt for the Crystal Skulls continued, CucaMask was later assigned to be part of Temple A group which consisted of her, GorgonMask, ChupacabraMask, TumbleweedMask, Dart, Nile and Charybdis. CucaMask and Dart mainly then led the brigade within the Temple and started searching. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! WIP MoaiMask WIP Killing Time CucaMask was summoned by CobraMask who after collecting the remaining Crystal Skulls, also required CucaMask's help, as he had an important task for her. After CobraMask was done speaking with ClockMask, he then began to speak with CucaMask, telling her about his plan. CucaMask was all ears. Abilities * Black Magic: CucaMask is a master of black magic, being able to cast many spells of which can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. * Wand: CucaMask wields a wand for her main weapon. She can use it to fire black magical blasts and to help cast her spells. From it she can usually use the following for battle: * Levitation: CucaMask can levitate. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, CucaMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Jaws: CucaMask's jaws are very large and can extend so that she can devour entire opponents. * Ring of Fire: One of CucaMask's most notable attacks, CucaMask can summon forth a giant ring of fire to act as shield for her and the other Monsters. Weaknesses * Light Energy: CucaMask is weak to light energy. * Low Durability: CucaMask has low durability, often relying healing herself quickly when she gets damaged too much to make up for this. Trivia * CucaMask was originally just a mere concept art piece with little plans at first, up until finally Gallibon decided to use her as a member of the Monsters. Prior to that she was going to be a neutral character. * Originally there was also going to be a Cecaelia themed Nocturne on the Monsters side, but she was scrapped due to being too similar to CucaMask and as such would have been redundant. * CucaMask so far has said the least out of all the Monsters. * CucaMask's favorite food is live chickens. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Original Characters Category:Magic User Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs